Magical Quartet
by Light Reveltion
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter is starting her first year in the infamous Hogwarts School of Magic. Unlike the rest of her family, she is assigned to Slytherin and lots of new and exciting adventures await her! (New Gen fanfic. Tons of OCs.)


Perplexed and a bit worried, Harriet looked around. There were maybe a couple hundred new first years around her. As she waited her turn to be seated by the sorting hat, she noticed twin fair skinned and blonde haired kids four seats to her left. She knew who they were. They were the Malfoys, a family of noble magic blood. They were pure bloods who only married pure bloods, and nearly all of them were in Slytherin. Harriet's father was a Gryffindor and so was her grandfather. Her grandfather was a famous auror who defeated a dark sorceror many years ago as a teenager. Although she had inherited this fame, she was more like her mother who was a Ravenclaw. So it didn't matter if she got placed in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She was told that the sorting hat respected her choice as well, but she would rather leave it to the hat to decide her fate.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table turned their heads to look at the girl who would be joining their ranks. Most of them knew that Harriet was the grandaughter of the infamous Harry Potter, and the first years who had already been sorted as Slytherin were excited to have a pretty girl from a famous family join them. Harriet on the other hand was not so pleased at first, but when she saw the excited and friendly eyes of her soon-to-be housemates, her nerves calmed down a little. She promptly went towards the table and noticed the Malfoy twins beckoning her to sit beside them. Shyly, Harriet sat next to the female Malfoy.

"The name's Lucy, and this here is my younger twin brother, Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you Harriet Potter, and it's a pleasure for all of us to have you in Slytherin. Let's be good friends." Lucy winked as she introduced herself and her brother. "Ashley? Isn't that a girl's name?" Harriet asked with an obviously confused look on her face. Ashley looked away to cover up his slight embarassment and retorted, "No it's not. It can go both ways. You probably didn't know better." Offended, Harriet piped back, "Well, sorry Mr. Know-it-all. I happen to not be an old man like you are." Lucy raised her eyebrows at Harriet's comment and grinned. She was pleased that Harriet and she were on the same page when it came to dealing with her brother Ashley.

The Slytherins were mostly made up of students from powerful magically pure bloodlines, especially those of the noble families. A lot of the pure-bloods here despised muggles and scientific advancements, and by far thought themselves to be superior to the muggle-born. It was rare for any muggle to become part of Slytherin, no less than a half-blood. The late dark lord Voldemort was a half-blood Slytherin, and even the late headmaster Snape was also a half-blood Slytherin. Those were few exceptions, but on the most part muggles were hated. But this year all that changed when a thin and tall, raven-haired girl was placed into Slytherin. She was muggle-born but did not look the part.

Mitzi Maximus. It was an ancient family name hailing from a famous school far South. Although Irish-Celtic by blood, Mitzi was adopted by this ancient Roman pure-blood house when her magical powers awakened at the age of four. Mitzi was abandoned from birth and had been growing up in a small Irish orphanage when a travelling noble wizard from the southern continent happened at the same time her magic awakened. She was adopted then and brought to Italy where she was taught a formal and expensive education before being sent back to be able to attend Hogwarts.

Due to Harriet's arrival at Slytherin table, no one really paid any attention to Mitzi except for the prefect who made sure to warmly welcome all first years who were sorted into Slytherin House. Mitzi was surprised that no one else would look her way as she energetically walked towards the table. Then she fell down. Mitzi got up and saw that no one noticed her fall. Her back felt a bit bruised and she glanced back and saw a pebble which must have struck her back. Quietly she sat down at the nearest empty seat which was right beside a handsome brunette. Harriet looked towards the new girl and then went back to her snack.

Finally the sorting was finished and the Headmistress gave the final opening speech and the festivies finally ended. The prefects led their House to the dormitories so the students could finish unpacking and settling in for the night.


End file.
